Who Are You?
by Hikaru5
Summary: Sakura misses the Clow-capturing times and Syaoran, but she gets an idea that may grant her wish. However, a sudden break of concentration erases both her and Syaoran's memories. Will they never remember each other again? S&S!!
1. A Memory

A Memory  
"Oh dear, Sakura, why are you sitting there like a statue again? Is something wrong?" Tomoyo asked as she approached the girl on the park bench.  
"I dunno, Tomoyo...I just feel bored. I mean, I've captured all the cards, so there's not much to do."  
"Sakura, what's wrong with being a normal kid again? You and Syaoran are having fun together - going for ice cream afterschool, and winning all those tickets at the arcade...aren't you just happy that there aren't anymore Clow cards to bother you both?"  
Sakura blushed. "Well, yea Tomoyo, you're right. But I really do miss those old times. Besides, Syaoran went back to Hong Kong for the summer."  
Tomoyo gave Sakura a hug. "It's the past. Just remember them and keep them in your heart. We have to move on to the future. C'mon, let's go to my house. I've got this new dress I want you to try on..."  
~*~  
I sat on my bed, staring at the TV screen. I watched as I caught another Clow card, Time. I sighed. Why do all the good things fly by so quickly? I really wouldn't mind if another Clow card showed up right about now.   
"Sakura! Are you in bed yet!?" My brother.  
"Yea, I'm getting ready," I called back. I heard his footsteps fade as he walked down the stairs. I switched off the TV and pulled out Tomoyo's tape.  
What am I supposed to do now? One long summer with Syaoran gone and absolutely nothing to do.  
"Candy...ooh, yummy...pass me the cake please," Kero muttered in his sleep. I pulled his little blanket over his shoulders and climbed into bed. I looked out my window and noticed the Sakura tree, which I was named after, swaying gently in the breeze.  
I fell asleep, thinking about the past and all the things that happened to me. Becoming a cardcaptor, learning card capturing techniques, learning how to use the cards, fighting that last battle with the Void/Emptiness card, loving Syaoran...  
~*~  
"Syaoran! Quick! Come down here and teach me how you made that smoothie again!" Meiling called up to me.  
"Why? Are you having a smoothie rage?"  
"What's that supposed to mean, that I'm addicted to it? Just come down here and help me out! It's soooo hot!"  
Reluctantly, I put down my pen. My letter to Sakura was gonna have to wait. An hour later, I returned to my room, a smoothie in hand. I reread the letter. Hm... I sipped my drink and scratched my head. I balled it in my free fist and tossed it into the garbage can. That letter didn't sound right. Maybe I'll try another one...   
I couldn't seem to be satisfied with any of the letters. When I finally stopped to take a break, I looked around and noticed that I had a trash can full of papers, an empty cup, and another blank sheet of paper.  
I sighed. Three hours of work, and I end up with this. I always take forever to write just one letter to Sakura. Boy, this is gonna be one boring summer.  
I spotted the calendar hanging on my wall. Mom's not gonna be back for 2 weeks! She's in Honolulu! I was forming a small plan in my head. If I go back to Japan for 2 weeks, Mom won't even know. I can rush back here a day before her!   
I picked up my pen and stopped it in midair. I looked at the blank sheet of paper and shoved it back into my drawer. I'm gonna give Sakura a surprise visit.  
  
  
  
Thanks for reading! I hope it sounded interesting, I tend to sometimes write really weird, though my friends deny that. Please read chapter 2 and review that too!   
-Hikaru 


	2. The Surprise Visit

The Surprise  
I sat on my porch steps the next morning, thinking of the days Syaoran was my enemy, the times when he was so mean. But later, it turns out that he really did love me, in fact, I realized I loved him too. I closed my eyes and thought of him. What is he doing right now? I smiled to myself as I thought of him, sitting hunched over his desk, pen in hand, trying to write a letter good enough to send to me.  
Something starts to ring and I zoom back down to the present. I reach into my jacket pocket for the phone Tomoyo had given me to keep so that we could talk to each other whenever we wanted.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Sakura! Do you want to go to the ice-cream parlor? I know you can't turn that down. We're gonna meet some other school friends there. You wanna come?"  
I was about to agree, when a crazy idea suddenly hopped into my mind. "I'm sorry, Tomoyo, I have something to do." I stood and hurried back inside. 'This is gonna be stupid and I don't even know if it will work. I'll give it a shot anyway. No harm in it.'  
~*~  
I was riding my bike to the airport as early as I could, a backpack full of things I would need slung over my shoulder. As I neared the airport, I got off and looked around. Carefully, I hid my bike in a great clump of bushes by the roadside where, hopefully, no one would be able to find.   
"Hey, you forgot your ticket, cousin." The familiar voice drawled from behind me. I turned so quickly, I almost knocked myself off balance.  
"MEILING! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" I was so shocked, I just stood there, staring at the little piece of paper she waved in her hand.  
"You never did hide your stuff well. I was in your room last night, looking for that Gameboy game you borrowed from me, and I found THIS"--she flapped the ticket in my face--"lying on your bed. And of course, I figured right away you'd be going back to Japan."  
I couldn't say anything.   
"I won't tell Auntie, if you do something for me."  
"What?"  
"Buy me that Japanese kimono I told you I liked at the airport in Japan. It looked so cute and..."   
I rolled my eyes. "Ok ok, I'll get it for you. Now may I please have the ticket? I'm gonna be late!"  
she looked at me as if warning me to keep my promise, then, with a childish smile, handed me the ticket.  
"Say hi to Sakura and Tomoyo for me."  
"I will", I said, a bit astonished at how much Meiling had changed from hating Sakura to actually being friendly. I started to trudge towards the building. A half an hour later, I was sitting in the plane, right next to the window. A huge man was slouching beside me, his clothes dirty and very smelly. I tried to ignore him and instead, looked out the window.   
'I'm coming, Sakura.' I was soon lost in thought, thinking about her. I didn't even really notice when the man next to me began eating a large burger with his mouth open, partly spraying me with...uh, undescribable food particles.  
~*~  
I was sitting in the park, clutching the little pink wand in my hand. I looked around to see if anyone would hear me and chanted the wand to life-size. I yanked the Clow book from my backpack. I hadn't wanted Kero to know that I was planning to open the book again. This time, though, I knew that the cards would all obey me; my name was written on every one. Even so, I was cautious as I slowly opened the cover. I sighed with relief as I looked down at the cards, still in the book. The card on the very top, the Hope card, sat on the top of the deck. It brought even more memories. I tried to take the cards out as quickly as I could without damaging them; Kero would kill me if he found out.  
'Here it is, the Time card.'   
By now, you've probably figured that I am about to try to turn back time, so that I can relive the past I'm so fond of. Kinda stupid, yea, but why not? I've got all the cards already and I'm just going to try it. Maybe turn time back by just an hour.  
I had a nervous feeling about it, and I kept messing up whenever I tossed the Time card into the air. A cold shiver was running through me. Why? Perhaps it was nothing, just a sudden chill, that's all.   
After the card had dropped to the grassy floor for the 7th time, I set my jaw and began, "Release, Ti--"  
"Sakura! What are you doing?"   
"Syaoran!"   
I had lost my concentration. I stared at Syaoran, who had begun to run towards me. A bright white light burst from the Time card...  
~*~  
I had rushed to Sakura's place as fast as I could, even though I knew her brother Toya would probably hang me when he saw me. My only thought was to see Sakura.  
I rang the doorbell and it was answered by Toya, most unfortunately. Luckily for me, Sakura's dad was home, saving me from unevitable death (!).   
"Sakura?" her dad said when I asked where she was. "She left a few minutes ago. Said she would be going for a walk."  
I made a hasty exit, all the while avoiding Toya's dagger-shooting eyes. I had an idea where she might be. She always went there when she wanted to be alone.  
I ran to the park and headed straight for the tall Sakura tree. I jumped through a hedge and saw the strangest thing. There stood Sakura, her wand-tip poised right at a Clow card which I recognized as the Time card.   
"Sakura! What are you doing?"  
"Syaoran!"  
Before anything else happened, white light shot from the Time card and blinded me...  
  
  
  
HAHA! A cliffhanger! Sorry it took me such a long time to get this chapter up, I was kinda busy with other things. Again, give me your honest opinion of the story so far. Thanks! Until the Chapter 3!! 


End file.
